There is known a head-mounted display (hereinafter, also referred to as HMD) that is configured to be mounted on the head of a user to present an image to the individual user by a display disposed in front of the eyes of the user. The HMD is required to efficiently radiate heat of an internal heat-generating spot. For example, Patent Document 1 below proposes that a material having high thermal conductivity is used for a cabinet of a display portion.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-84310        